


Fuzzy

by orphan_account



Category: Late Night Host RPF
Genre: Animagus, Animal Transformation, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth has the ability to turn himself into a cat, but he only ever shifts when he's <i>really</i> stressing out and needs someone to hold him. Today is one of those days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuzzy

**Author's Note:**

> This all came about when I saw these pictures. Tell me that these cats doesn't have Seth Meyer's eyes.
> 
> ***http://meredithdraper.tumblr.com/post/95325140775/kingsleyyy-reblog-if-this-cat-is-prettier-than  
> ***http://meredithdraper.tumblr.com/post/103839626695/another-cat-that-im-99-sure-was-seth-meyers-in  
> ***http://meredithdraper.tumblr.com/post/104280934900/latenighthusbands-in-other-news-i-think-i

A white cat with startling blue eyes sits on a mahogany desk on the twelfth floor of 30 Rock. It glances at its reflection in the computer screen before calmly licking its paw and patting a few stray whiskers down. The brown tuft of fur on the top of his head could do with a good scratching.

 _So many things to write,_ the cat thinks before turning away from the screen.

The cat stands up on all four legs and stretches, yawning hugely. He shivers in delight. How easy it is to be a feline.

There’s a knock at the door.

Seth rolls his eyes. He jumps down off his desk and sits in his chair before letting his body transform back into its human form.

“Come in,” Seth says.

His lack of voice, he supposes, is the one downside to his cat form.

He is adjusting his cuffs when the door opens. It’s Michelle, and she’s holding a stack of papers. Probably some final drafts to approve before air.

“Woof, you okay there?”

Seth snorts.

“Good one. That _never_ gets old.”

Michelle laughs.

“Can’t help it. It’s why you hired me, isn’t it?”

She hands him the stack of papers.

“One of the many reasons, actually.”

“Anything we can do to help? I mean, I know you only get like this when something’s really wrong.”

“I don’t know. The stress has just been getting to me. I could really use a good scratch behind the ears,” Seth confesses.

“I’ve got some time,” Michelle offers. “Or I could call someone for you…?”

The idea’s tempting, but he feels bad for asking one of his employees to do something so _intimate_ for him.

“Can you call Jimmy while I look over these?”

Michelle smiles. 

“Of course.”

She leaves the room and Seth grabs the sketches that he already knows are going to be stellar. His team is always on point, and he’s never really worried about how things are going to turn out. Still, he gets out his red pen and makes a few minor corrections, trying not to count out the minutes it takes until Jimmy walks into his office.

For the record, it was just over six minutes. One of the many benefits of working in the same building.

“Hey, man. You okay?” Jimmy asks.

Seth puts his pen down and drops his head in his hands. He ruffles his hair a bit before saying, “No not really.”

Jimmy closes the door behind him and sits down in a chair across from him.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Not really.”

Normally Seth’s wide-eyed look would be alluring, but all it’s doing right now is serving to make Jimmy worried.

“Michelle also said something about a scratch behind the ears.”

“Would you mind?”

“Of course not. What are friends for?”

“How many friends do you have that can turn into cats?”

“Point taken. But the offer stands. I just don’t want to see you like this, dude. I’m worried about you.”

“Okay, but don’t watch me shift. Promise to close your eyes.”

“I promise.”

He puts his hands up over his eyes. He hears Seth sigh deeply before he begins shifting. Jimmy peaks through his fingers; he can’t help it. His clothes melt away as his body shrinks, and hair covers him all over. The only parts that don’t change are the tuft of brown hair on top of this head and his huge blue eyes. When Seth is done changing, he covers his eyes completely again.

That is, until he hears a gentle, “Meow.”

“Awww, look at you,” Jimmy coos, hands reaching out to Seth. “You’re so pretty, aren’t you?”

Jimmy’s positive that cats don’t blush, but he’s also sure that Seth looks away shyly at his words. Still, Seth steps carefully over the papers on his desk until he’s sitting in front of Jimmy.

“You can’t talk, can you?”

Seth lightly shakes his head before licking one of his paws. Jimmy finds it endearing. He reaches out a tentative hand to pet Seth’s soft, white fur. He very gently runs his hand down Seth’s back over and over again until Seth lays down and offers his belly to Jimmy to pet as well.

“Your fur is really soft. Does someone groom you, or is it always like this?”

Seth just purrs contentedly as Jimmy runs his hands over Seth’s warm, tender belly.

“Right, I forgot you can’t answer me. Just, I don’t know, bat my hand away if you don’t like something, okay? Meow once for yes.”

“Meow.”

Jimmy chuckles softly.

“That’s literally the cutest thing I’ve ever heard. You’re even more adorable in cat form. Did you know that?”

In lieu of an answer, Seth jumps into Jimmy’s lap. Jimmy cuddles Seth close, and Seth nuzzles the top of his head against Jimmy’s chin.

“You’re a very friendly kitty.”

Seth rumbles low in his chest, and Jimmy takes that as a good sign. In one arm, he holds Seth close to his body where Seth can burrow into his shirt, and with the other he puts his hands up to softly caress Seth’s silky ears.

“Are you okay? Are you feeling better?” Jimmy murmurs to his drowsy feline friend.

“Meow.”

“Do you wanna go back to work yet, or do you wanna stay with me a little while longer?”

When Seth tentatively licks Jimmy’s chin, he takes it to mean he not quite yet ready to be human and face the real world just yet. Jimmy can sympathize, only, he doesn’t turn into an adorable cat when he wants to escape.

“It’s okay,” Jimmy whispers. “You’re safe with me.”

Later, when Michelle comes back for Seth’s documents, she finds Jimmy asleep in the guest chair with Seth curled up asleep in his lap. Quietly she tiptoes to retrieve the papers before quietly tiptoeing out. The last thing she wants to do is disrupt their endearing tableau.


End file.
